Evil Rises, Darkness Falls
by Evangeline Christabella
Summary: *Darkness Falls* The people of Darkness Falls didn't banish Matilda Dixon. They just pissed her off. New characters.
1. Dreams

**Evil Rises, Darkness Falls**

**Chapter 1**

Mandy tossed and turned in bed, remembering. Dreaming about that night fifteen years earlier. The night she lost her last tooth.

"Don't peek!" Her friend Megan had warned her.

Megan had lost her last tooth that day too. Megan and Mandy did everything together, and because of this, their "firsts" and "lasts" always seemed to coincide; first kisses, first boyfriends, first dates, and then there were last days of school, last time having baby-ish birthday parties, everything came down to that last tooth.

As she slept, Megan could hear that gargling as though _it _was right in the room with he as she slept. There was a shriek in the real world that shattered the silence of the house, but in her dream, she heard it too. Just as it echoed through her head, that ghastly white mask appeared in her mind.

She sat up in bed, sweating right through her tank top and panting as her heart raced. Down the hallway, she could hear her little sister screaming. With a quick glance at the clock that read 3:30 AM, she stood up and headed down the hallway, turning on all the lights as she went.

Mandy slept with the lights on. When she was younger, she discovered that light was the only thing that kept it away. After she saw it, it was only light that could save her.

"Mae!" She sat on the side of her sister's bed," Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, as Mae threw her arms around her and broke down into tears against her chest," Honey, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Mae had been having nightmares for weeks now. She'd cry when Mandy put her in bed and beg her to stay until she fell asleep to keep "her" away. Whatever it was that she was afraid of, Mandy seemed to keep it away.

"She was here!" Mae exclaimed through her tears, clinging to her older sister, knowing that only she could protect her.

"Darling, who was it?" You've been talking abou tthis person for weeks now. Who is she?"

Mae stopped crying abruptly and sat back, away from Mandy. She looked up at her; little girl's blue eyes glaring into her older sister's.

"You know who she is." Mae whispered before jolting backwards, out of nowhere. She began convulsing violently, her eyeballs rolling back in her head, and a spitty foam coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my God! Mae! Mae!"

Mandy remembered back in school when they had talked about seizures in Health. You weren't supposed to touch the person, or try to make them stop having a seizure. Mandy knew just to sit there with her until it was over. Mae was flailing around and spitting one minute before she abruptly stopped. She looked right into Mandy's eyes and snarled," She's... here..."

Mandy let the tears fall from her eyes as she looked down t her now passed out sister. She knew that she had to get her to the hospital. She checked her pulse, which was beating steadily, and then lifted her small body into her arms. She turned on all the lights as she went, and once outside, she ran for the car, and turned on the lights in that too. Mandy never went out at night, but tonight she had to.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, ok?" She assured both herself and Mae, even though Mae was passed out and couldn't hear her," I promise. We're going to figure this out."

"Mum. Dad. Call me back. I realize that because of your busy schedules you can't take interest in your children, but I need you here. It's Mae. Look, whatever you're doing there, it needs to be put on hold. Catch the next flight to Australia please." She hung up, and began pacing back and forth. The doctors hadn't come out yet, and she wondered how bad Mae was. Something was seriously wrong, and she knew that.

She sighed heavily and pulled more money out of her wallet. She dropped it into the phone, and dialed another number. The phone rang and rang, and she wondered if anyone would pick up. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a male voice picked up on the other end.

"Yo." He said, sounding blazed.

"Hi, um... is Roxie there?" She asked, hearing laughter and rock music blaring in the background.

"Hold." He replied in that same dull, tired tone. Then all of a sudden, he was exclaiming," Hey! Would the sexiest red headed Australian rock star in the room stand up!"

"Woo!" All the voices yelled.

She heard her younger sister's laughter through the phone, and then her voice saying," Speak now or forever hold your peace. Who the fuck is this?"

Mandy sighed and replied," It's me."

"Me? Who's me?" Roxie asked, her voice slurred.

"Mandy. Your sister." Mandy squeezed the bridge of her nose, and continued," You need to come home. I need you here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roxie exclaimed," Mandy, I'm not going anywhere. I just started playing in this club here, and they love me. I'll bet I can get a record deal. And the weed? Australian weed is shit compared to this stuff. They have a drinking age, which sucks, but hey... one more year, eh? Besides the guys usually just bring it, and we party all night long."  
There were more cheers as she said this, and she started laughing again.

"Rox..."

"And my accent is so popular over here! It's like a dude magnet!" Roxie interrupted her, not even having heard her begin to speak in the first place.

"Roxie! That's all very well, but I need you to come home! It's Mae."

"Who's on the phone?" A male voice asked.

"My average looking sister."

"Oh." The guy replied, sounding disappointed.

"I'm kidding! She's hot, she just doesn't know it."

"Ha ha, Roxie. Look, unlike you, I don't have time to strut around in cute outfits and show off my boobs and ass, ok? I have to play mother to our sister. Not that I mind. Oh, all of this is irrelevant! Just come home!"

"Why?" Roxie whined," I love it here! Why are you trying to drag me away?!"

"Because I need you here! Mae is in the hospital!"

"So call Mum and Dad? Where are the hippies anyway?"

"Hopefully being raped and pillaged in a third world country so they stop thinking that the world is such a hunky-dory place."

"That was so harsh, Mandy! I've never heard you talk like that."

"I didn't mean it! Please just get on a plane and I'll see you in a day!"

"I don't wanna!" Roxie continued whining. There was a snorting sound, and Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Could you stop snorting for five seconds and listen to what I'm saying to you? Mae... is in the hospital. I... need you here." She said, speaking slowly so she could understand," Are you grasping all of this?"

"Yes!"

"Mae is having seizures and nightmares. She thinks she sees something coming for her."

"So? She's three years old, she has an active imagination."

Mandy laughed in annoyance at that, and squeezed the bridge of her nose, It's her. Roxie. The tooth fairy."

There was a clang on the other end, and then Roxie came back, whispering in terror," I am going to need like, ten lines of cocaine if you are going to talk about her."

"You'd be dead if you snorted ten lines of cocaine, sweet pea." Mandy replied sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Roxie whispered back fearfully," Don't fucking talk about her, Mandy! If you don't talk about her, she'll stay away! She hasn't found us since we moved halfway across the world. God, now I do want to get out of the US. That's where she was. When we lived in Darkness Falls... Darkness Falls is in the US."

"Aww, thanks. I didn't know that." She replied, still being sarcastic.

"Mandy, don't you remember what she did? Do you remember Megan?!"

"Of course I remember Megan!" Mandy exclaimed in a loud whisper as tears threatened to fall from her eyes," I remember more than you do! I feel it more than you do! Megan peeked and didn't move into the light fast enough. She didn't realize that the thing wouldn't come into the light."

"Neither did we."

"It was a chance. And I've never been in the dark since. I'm still alive. What about you?"

"Uh-uh. After that night when I lost my last tooth, and you made me sleep in the bathroom with the light on, and I saw her anyway... I'll never be in the dark again. You know, try explaining that to those guys who like to fuck with just candles lit!"

"That is so irrelevant, Roxie. I have to stop this. I have to stop her before she hurts Mae. No one is going to hurt Mae. If it's the last thing I'll do, I'm going to protect her. She's coming for Mae, and I have to stop her."

Roxie was silent for a long time, and Mandy wondered if she had hung up the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. God, I pray you're wrong, Mandy. But if you're not, how are we going to handle this?"

Mandy sighed again, and shook her head," I don't know. Just get here, please. Just come home."


	2. Hospital: Night

**Evil Rises, Darkness Falls**

**Chapter 2**

**Fanfic: Darkness Falls**

"Darling, I'm sure Mae is going to be fine." Their mother told her on the phone.

"Mum..." Mandy muttered, her voice trembling with rage that she was so desperate trying to suppress," What the fuck?!"

Her mother didn't gasp, or reprimand her for cussing at her. Mandy, Roxie, and Mae had the most permissive parents around. They were artistic hippies who, in Mandy's opinion wouldn't know the concept of parenting if it ripped their faces off.

"Darling, if you're going to be contentious..." Her tone was tolerant in a way that was anything but comforting and it pissed Mandy off even more than she already was. Her parents' three year old daughter was lying in a hospital, having seizures and nightmares. It was overwhelming for Mandy, being only twenty two, but she wasn't going to just pick up and leave like their parents and Roxie had done. Tears fell from her eyes as she pressed her back against the wall and covered her face with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. Was she pitying herself for having all this responsible at such a young age and for being scared out of her mind when her mother and father were just brushing off Mae's ailment like it was nothing? Maybe a little.

"I am not being contentious, ok?!" She spat finally, unable to hide the tears from her voice," My sister... your _child_ is suffering and what do you do? Tell me you're not coming!"

"Please don't cry, Mandy..."

"I know, you don't know what to do when I cry. I'm sorry I can't be complient to your wishes, twenty four seven! I'm sorry I can't just be a happy, smiling Barbie doll every second of the day!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to be a Barbie doll. At least be something a little more proud... how about a G.I. Jane?"

Mandy would have laughed in any other situation. But today, the diversion-at-all-costs attitude of her mother's was anything but amusing.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now. Look, do you remember those nightmares I used to have as a kid?"

"Oh my God, yes. They were dreadful."

"You don't need to tell me." Mandy replied sarcastically, shuddering at the memory of the one she had had. That gurgling noise... It always got so loud, like she was in a windowless, doorless room and that gargling death rattle was slwoly filling it up like water drowning her slowly. Mandy didn't even need to see that blank-faced white mask of hers, with those hollow, unfeeling eyes of hers behind it. The gargling was enough to terrify her into madness, if she let it.

"Mandy?"

Her mom's voice snapped her out of her chilling reverie.

"What does that have to do with the situation we're dealing with here? I mean, Mae is having nightmares, but surely it can't be about... her."

"I think that is what she's having nightmares about, Mom." Mandy replied delicately. Her insistence that the woman she had seen the night she lost her last tooth was real and trying to kill her had forced her parents to put aside their disbelief in psychotherapy to put an end to her panic attacks, crying spells, fear of the dark, fear of sleep... Mandy knew her mother was worried now; she always believed Mandy just had something wrong with her mentally, not that the woman she claimed was trying to murder her was actually real. But if Mae was having the same dream, then it had to be true.

"Mandy..." Her mother whispered, tired from the constant battle she waged with her daughter over the existence of this being," You beat her, remember? Dr. Meyer helped you get rid of her. Is she back now?"

"She never left, Mum." Mandy replied, wiping at her eyes again," Not for a second. I was just sick of seeing you all suffer and I knew that if I managed to convince you, she'd come after all of you too. Mum, it sounds crazy... I sound crazy, and I know that. But I'm not, Mum. I'm not schizophrenic, or delusional, or paranoid."

"Surely you understand why this is hard for me to believe?"

"Yes, I do understand that. What I don't understand is why you're not here helping your daughter. Mae needs you. Roxie's on her way, but you know how she is. She's like a clone of you and Dad, personality wise."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She didn't sound offended, just curious.

"Well, it's just..." Mandy stopped, knowing that getting on her parents about that hippie ways would jsut spark a "debate". Mandy scoffed at the word. They never could fight or argue, they had to "debate." Peace loving lunatics...

"Whatever. Look, just come home, ok? I promise you, Mum. I'm not making this up. I need you and Dad. Mae needs you and Dad. Mae needs you two more than I do. I can't even put her in bed at night without her crying and clinging to me like a spider."

"Same as you used to cling to me..." There was a longing air to her voice; longing for the time when Mandy didn't hate her for being a negligent parent.

"Yeah." Mandy replied iciliy," Just catch the next flight here from wherever you are and bring Dad. We'll be at the hospital, most likely."

Her mother sighed and responded," Ok, Amanda. We'll be there in a day."

"Ok. Hurry, please."

"We will. I love you, Mandy. I hope you know that."

Mandy was silent for a long time, tears falling once again. When she wiped them away, she saw black smears on her finger. Well, waterproof mascara apparently couldn't hold up against three or four rounds of tears...

"Sure." Her voice was broken again," I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Mum?"

"What?"

"Stay out of the dark."

And with that, she hung up.

SSS

After the telephone call ended, Mandy started back towards the room where Mae was staying. Before leaving, she had told the nurse over and over again to leave all the lights on, and she was happy to oblige when Mandy explained that Mae was there because she was absolutely terrified of the dark, saying that she had a daughter who also wouldn't sleep without a nightlight.

Mandy peeked into Mae's room to find her sleeping soundly, a rather large light on right above her head. Most people found it to be a disturbance when a light was glaring right into their eyes, but Mandy and Mae knew light as the most sweetest solace, their knight against darkness, against that woman.

A horridly uncomfortable looking chair was placed by Mae's bed, no doubt where the hospital staff expected her to sleep. She appreciated their gesture; at least the thing reclined. A sigh at the thought of a night tossing and turning from discmfort turned into a yawn. She didn't really know what was worse; discomfort or nightmares keeping her up at night.

Before she fell asleep, she had to use the bathroom. She made a detour down the hallway where she had saen an illuminated "Restroom" sign. Not only did she have to pee, but she also had to fix her makeup that she had hastily put on when they first took Mae back to be examined. It had been a welcome distraction; her tendency to be vain never failed, even when her sister was being looked over by a doctor because of intense seizures and even more intense nightmares. No one cared what she looked like in the hospital, plus she would be going to sleep soon, or trying to at least, but she still had to make sure her hair was fixed and that she had makeup on. She was going to be a pretty woman tossing and turning, if it was the last thing she did.

As she entered the restroom, the sign above it flickered and went out, but she didn't notice. When she went into one of the stalls, the lights above the sinks began to flicker as well, and that she did notice. Her heart began pounding fast, and her palms were sweaty as she watched the crack in the door.

"It's just faulty wiring... there's nothing in here with you, Mandy. Get a hold of yourself." She whispered as she continued to stare through the crack in the door.

To her shock and horror, she saw a black cloak billow by. When she went to gasp, her breath got stuck in her throat, and she quickly reached into her huge purse to pull out the industrial flashlight that she always carried. It added an extra ten pounds to her bag, but it kept her away. The lights died as she jumped up, ready to fling open the door and shine that light right in the bitch's face. Once she was plunged into that darkness, however, she froze, all bravery leaving her. That gargling noise started again and she dropped the flashlight to cover her ears. It rolled away from her and she dove onto her stomach trying to reach it under the door. If she went out of that stall, it would kill her.

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as another shock hit her; on her back, she could feel the wind that it always brought with it. It was right behind her.

"Go away." She cried, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears," Go away. Go away. Go away."

Two decaying hands grabbed her upper arms so hard that she actually cried out. Despite their iciness, her skin felt as though it was being scorched right off of her.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"Mandy?!" A panicked voice was calling outside of the bathroom stall," Mandy?! Mandy?!"

"NO! NO!" Mandy continued screaming, but behind her closed eyes she saw that the lights were on, and instantly, once she acknowledged the light's presence, the grip on her arms released. Her eyes opened, and to her shock, she wasn't in the bathroom, but in that uncomfortable chair, with Mae in front of her, gripping her arms and trying desperately to shake her awake. A nurse came running in, and Mandy saw that the nurse call button was on the floor. Mae had called her, most likely thinking her sister was being murdered.

"Are you ok?" Mae asked her, with that adorable concern of a child that made even the hardest person's heart melt.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine." Mandy shook her head, fighting tears. She wiped at her eyes. They were wet; she had been crying.

"Don't cry, Mandy." Mae hugged her, holding her sister's head at the back like Mandy always did to her," I'll protect you."

Mandy laughed but it quickly turned to tears. She broke down in her little sister's arms and held onto the little girl for dear life. It was torturous to have to endure these nightmares, but it was unbearable to think that Mae had to suffer them too.

"I'm ok." Mandy told the orderly once she reluctantly pulled away from Mae. She forced a smile, trying to calm the nurse whose alarmed expression was making her even more upset. She hadn't seen this before, apparently. Nurses didn't get worried, or at least, they didn't show their worry unless there was a serious issue and they just couldn't keep it under a control. Mandy didn't need anyone else thinking she was a freak; she already had a sister and parents who thought her straight-jacket-worthy.

"God, Ms. Perry... I've never seen anyone have that bad of a nightmare and not sweat before." The nurse was feeling Mandy's forehead with her palm, then with the back of her hand, then back again," Your skin is ice cold."

Mandy's heart dropped into her stomach again; a feeling she was all too well acquainted with. It felt like seconds before when she had realized, in a moment that, had she been about twenty years older, surely would have induced a heart attack, that the thing was right behind her.

When Mandy went to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her upper arms. In her heart, she knew exactly what she would see when she pulled up her sleeve. Though she knew seeing them would extract even more terror from her, as if that were possible, she also knew that she had to see them. For some odd reason, she had to see them.

"Maybe we should let a doctor examine you." The nurse suggested gently, holding onto Mandy's hand. It was a definite comfort, but she was needed her to leave so she could take the mirror from her purse and pull up her sleeve to see what was paining her, though she already knew.

"No, no... I've had nightmares since I was a kid. My psychiatrist tells me that they won't ever really go away. But I'm ok."  
The curious expression in the nurse's eyes told Mandy that she wanted to know the traumatic event that no doubt brought on these nightmares. But Mandy couldn't tell her. No one believed her, and this complete stranger certainly wouldn't.

"I'm seriously ok." Her voice took on an edge of impatience against her will, but the nurse didn't seem to notice because when Mandy reached for Mae's hand, she had winced in pain.

"What's wrong with your arms?" She asked.

"Nothing." Mandy replied, too abruptly for her answer to be believable.

"Let me see." The nurse was rather rough when she pulled Mandy's sleeve up, a terrified expression replacing the mere worry. Her hand dropped Mandy's arm and she covered her mouth in shock; two handprints were wrapped around Mandy's upper arms.

Mandy broke down into tears when she saw it, hating herself for breaking down in front of Mae, but feeling unable to control her fear now. Mae hugged her big sister again, and Mandy could feel her trembling. When she looked at the nurse, her face had changed again. She wasn't worried, or terrified, but quite the opposite.

She was smiling.


End file.
